<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>День Примирения by Airelinna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647112">День Примирения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna'>Airelinna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Прекрасная Япония будущего [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Established Relationship, Fictional Holidays, Gen, Human/Monster Society, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Social Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:23:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейдо не любит праздники, но не может отказаться пойти вместе с дочкой на очередную годовщину примирения людей и гулей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Прекрасная Япония будущего [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1020681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>День Примирения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В моем фаноне Аогири не убивали родителей Сейдо. Это было бы слишком хлопотно, так что его просто обманули.</p><p>"Прекрасная Япония будущего" — мир, где война людей и гулей закончена, а общество находится в состоянии шаткого равновесия. Но никакое будущее, даже самое желанное, не может быть идеальным, пока люди (и гули) сами несовершенны.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В воздухе стоял запах карамели, сахарной ваты, поджаренных креветок и пряностей — мешанина, в которой Сейдо запутался, увяз, как муха в сиропе. Искусственная еда для гулей продавалась здесь же: кое-где замаскированная под аппетитные кусочки жаркого, в других местах — вызывающе выставленная напоказ. Человеческие пальцы, глаза, сердца и легкие шокировали, но к реальным людям не имели никакого отношения. Запаха и выраженного вкуса искусственное мясо тоже не имело, но у прилавков с ним было не протолкнуться. Диковинка.</p><p>Сейдо подташнивало, но не столько от ароматов человеческой еды, сколько от жизнерадостных толп вокруг и ощущения своей непричастности празднику, этой красивой обертке на неприглядном содержимом.</p><p>Отмечать День Примирения придумали четыре года назад — новому обществу нужны были свои традиции. Тогда и устроили первое праздничное шествие, довольно робкое, по правде говоря: у мира было достаточно противников с обеих сторон, и никто не знал заранее, не превратится ли то, что задумывалось как праздник, в очередную провокацию.</p><p>Противники исправно приходили каждый год, стояли с плакатами у обочины, под зорким оком полицейских и следователей. «Убийцы», «Предатели», «Кто ответит за разрушенный Токио?», «Где тело моей дочери, Маруде-сан и Цукияма-сан?», «Почему преступники на свободе?».</p><p>В позапрошлом году здесь устроили драку с жертвами, в прошлом кто-то распылил RC-депрессант, и для многих гулей шествие оказалось испорчено. Сейдо не боялся — он просто не любил теперь праздники.</p><p>Никто не затащил бы его сюда. Кроме дочери.</p><p>Ее первый День Примирения. Акира и Амон согласились только потому, что сами были в числе охраны. Сейдо предстояло быть «другом-гулем». Это считалось особенным шиком — прийти на праздник вместе с приятелем или партнером другого вида.</p><p>— Папа, у тебя рука мокрая, ты вспотел?</p><p>— Хочешь, посажу на плечи? Так лучше видно. — Он постарался переменить тему.</p><p>Каска задумалась, отрицательно покачала головой.</p><p>— На руках сидят совсем маленькие. — Она окинула его критическим взглядом: — Да и ты, думаю, устал. Пойдем купим воды?</p><p>Сейдо оценил. Воды — ни сока, ни газировки, ни соевого молока, которые она так любила, — именно воды, потому что воду они могли пить вместе.</p><p>Они двинулись в сторону прилавков. Люди и гули обнимались, фотографировались, обменивались подарками. Популярнее имитации человеческих органов и кровавых коктейлей на Дне Примирения были только кагуне всевозможных форм: накладные, пластиковые, воздушные шары в виде кагуне, кагуне-игрушки, кагуне-леденцы… в глазах рябило от их сумасшедшего разнообразия и вырвиглазных цветов.</p><p>— Папа, смотри, пальцы! Прям как настоящие. Ты ел пальцы когда-нибудь?</p><p>Он запнулся. Пара прохожих оглянулась на них, но особого интереса не проявила. Сейдо выдохнул со свистом: пальцы, конечно, не были самым ужасным из того, что ему приходилось есть.</p><p>— Я не буду это обсуждать.</p><p>Каска пожала плечами. Она разглядывала содержимое прилавков с любопытством, но купить ничего не просила — ей не хотелось изображать из себя гуля. Тем более настоящей ее страстью были не кагуне, а…</p><p>— Куинке! — она вскрикнула, рванулась вперед, выпустив его руку, так что Сейдо едва не потерял ее в толпе.</p><p>Игрушки: мечи, катаны и копья, ножи и бичи — тот, кто их изготовил, явно представлял себе, как выглядят настоящие куинке. Глаза Каски сияли восторгом.</p><p>— Они складные, смотри! — она ткнула пальцем в сторону прилавка, забыв о манерах. Продавец упаковывал «куинке» в аккуратные белые чемоданчики.</p><p>***</p><p>— Пожалуйста, согласись, папа! Мы будем самая лучшая пара — гуль и человек.</p><p>Сейдо вздохнул с едва скрываемым раздражением.</p><p>— А Ичика идет? Почему бы тебе не пойти с ней? Я не очень-то люблю праздники.</p><p>Каска покачала головой.</p><p>— Ичика будет с дедушкой и дедушкиными друзьями. Что мне с ними делать?</p><p>Акира подняла бровь.</p><p>— И ее отпустили с… дедушкиными друзьями? Серьезно?</p><p>— Тсс… — Каска приложила палец к губам, — это секрет.</p><p>— Это может быть опасно вообще-то,— сказал Амон как бы в пространство. — Может, вам и не стоит…</p><p>— Хорошо, я пойду с тобой на этот грё… на праздник, — процедил Сейдо сквозь зубы и тут же прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Что я делаю вообще?</p><p>— Уррра! — Каска закружилась по комнате. — Я иду с папой! Я иду с папой!</p><p>***</p><p>— Я не хочу бантик, как маленькая. Хочу распустить волосы. И здесь карман еще пришей — я же показывала костюм, ты забыл? — Каска помолчала немного, раздумывая, а после добавила: — И мне нужно куинке.</p><p>Она не просила — давала распоряжения.</p><p>Амон вздохнул, оторвался на минуту от швейной машинки, поправил очки. Каска внимательно следила за его руками, как будто боялась, что, стоит отвернуться, и он сделает все не так, испортит ее замысел. Костюм она сама придумала и нарисовала, а Амону пришлось помучиться с выкройкой: Каска не хотела, чтобы он хоть немного отступал от ее плана.</p><p>— Куинке на День Примирения не берут, Каска. Ты же не приходишь на день рождения к Ичике с оружием, которое может ей навредить? Вот и здесь так же.</p><p>— Но мама…</p><p>— Мама будет охранять праздник — это другое. Маме нужно оружие, чтобы нехорошие гули или люди не напали на процессию, а не для красоты.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу охранять. — Каска приосанилась. — Я буду охранять папу. Ну и кто там рядом…</p><p>Сейдо присвистнул и удостоился строгого взгляда:</p><p>— Папа, не смейся! Может, у злоумышленников будет RC-газ, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать. А я тем временем…</p><p>— Каска, ты забыла про законы, — Амон знал, какие аргументы на нее действуют. — Я тебе потом распечатаю, если нужно. Так вот, согласно пятой статье Закона об оружии несовершеннолетние не имеют права использовать боевые куинке. Увы. И я очень надеюсь, когда ты станешь совершеннолетней, куинке на Дне Примирения и вовсе никому не понадобится.</p><p>— Долго еще… — Каска осунулась, приуныла. Ей хотелось подвигов и великих свершений — с тревогой и тайной, почти постыдной радостью Сейдо узнавал в ней юного себя.</p><p>Он не хотел, чтобы она даже в малом повторила его судьбу. Но ему нравилось ее понимать.</p><p>Видимо, удостоверившись, что Амон не собирается испортить ее костюм, Каска решила переключиться на Сейдо.</p><p>— Папа, ты уже все выучил?</p><p>— Нет еще, — Сейдо покачал головой, подняв глаза от ноутбука. Гулям в Управлении приходилось постоянно доказывать свою компетентность. Формально экзамены на знание новых законов, процедур, прав и обязанностей следователей должны были сдавать все, но стоило ли говорить, что гулей проверяли гораздо более тщательно? Ему, амнистированному преступнику, нужно было пройти все испытания безупречно, чтобы не вылететь с должности следователя второго класса. Впрочем, пока он справлялся.</p><p>— Сколько страниц осталось?</p><p>— Каска, я выучу гораздо быстрее, если ты не будешь меня отвлекать.</p><p>Она нахмурилась, замолчала на долгих пять минут, о чем-то раздумывая, потом подсела к Сейдо и спросила громким шепотом, будто так отвлекала меньше:</p><p>— А почему мама и папа не сделают так, чтобы тебе не сдавать экзамен? Они же начальники.</p><p>Мерный стук швейной машинки остановился, Амон поперхнулся, закашлялся.</p><p>— Это называется протекция, — ответил Сейдо ей в тон. — Очень несправедливая вещь: тогда все хорошее достанется родственникам начальников, а остальным — ничего. А теперь представь, что родственник начальника при этом некомпетентный болван…</p><p>— Сейдо! — Амон одернул его, но было поздно: Каска уже повторяла зачарованно:</p><p>— Бол-ван.</p><p>***</p><p>— Сейдо!</p><p>Он прикрыл глаза на секунду, чувствуя, как спина деревенеет. Хотелось затеряться в толпе, перейти на другую сторону улицы. Но при Каске он постыдился бегать от старых знакомых и медленно обернулся.</p><p>— Привет, — Сузуя шел к нему размашистым шагом, едва не подпрыгивая, позади спешил его долговязый напарник, чье имя Сейдо позабыл. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — от его широкой искренней улыбки сводило зубы.</p><p>— Я думал, все следователи старших рангов на дежурстве сегодня, — он и правда удивился, увидев Сузую в гражданской одежде. Тот смешался, в лице мелькнуло странное потерянное выражение, которого Сейдо у него раньше не видел.</p><p>— Я взял отгул. Ханбее говорит, мне нужно больше отдыхать.</p><p>Его напарник принужденно улыбнулся, и Сейдо решил не расспрашивать дальше.</p><p>— Это твоя дочка? — взгляд Сузуи при виде Каски потеплел.</p><p>Твоя. Не их, не ваша. В груди сделалось горячо от глупого собственнического чувства.</p><p>Он кивнул.</p><p>— Я Каска, кстати, — она протянула ладонь, и Сузуя серьезно пожал ее.</p><p>— Я Сузуя Джузо, а это Ханбее. Мы с твоими родителями работаем вместе.</p><p>— Ого! — она чуть приоткрыла рот.</p><p>— Хочешь кагуне-леденец? У меня осталась парочка.</p><p>Каска взяла леденец, а после выпалила один из тех вопросов, из-за которых родителям обычно хочется провалиться на месте.</p><p>— Есть у тебя куинке?</p><p>Сузуя рассмеялся. Сейдо почувствовал, что краснеет.</p><p>— Я хочу посмотреть. — Она, кажется, совсем не ощущала неловкости.</p><p>— Каска, это невежливо! — Он попытался одернуть дочь, но Сузуя заговорщицки подмигнул ей:</p><p>— Хочешь, покажу фокус?</p><p>***</p><p>— Это не весело, — пробормотал Сейдо, едва Сузуя с напарником скрылись из виду, — все эти трюки с ногой. Глупо показывать такое детям. Но он и раньше не отличался…</p><p>— А мне понравилось, — заявила Каска, вынув леденец изо рта, — он классный! Особенно нога и куинке.</p><p>Сейдо нервно хохотнул.</p><p>— Я ему передам.</p><p>Он устал от шума, толпы, бьющих в нос запахов, лихорадочной суеты. Когда-то ему такое нравилось: каждый праздник нес в себе нераскрытую возможность, предчувствие чего-то острого и пьянящего, как счастье или любовь. Сейдо не смог бы объяснить этого тогда, но сейчас понимал: все дело было в людях, в однокурсниках или коллегах по работе, с которыми он был рядом, в радостных лицах вокруг, во внимании, которое он мог получить, в достижимости неодиночества.</p><p>В той далёкой жизни у Такизавы Сейдо не было друзей, и он ловил отзвуки чужого внимания, как музыку среди опостылевшей тишины.</p><p>Но тогда никто его и не ненавидел: не было нужды думать, не обругают ли его, не прилетит ли в затылок метко брошенный камень, не обольют ли его помоями, а может, и чем похуже. С тех пор как Сейдо перестал быть хорошим человеком и человеком вообще, оказалось, что поразительно много людей хотят ему смерти. И, по правде говоря, было за что.</p><p>«У той девчонки, Тооги Хины, осталась мать, у Ходжи-сана — жена. Они не простили меня — простить такое невозможно. Примирение и прощение — очень разные вещи, и каждый год нам приходится вспоминать об этом».</p><p>— Папа. — Каска, дернув за рукав, вытянула его из болота мыслей. Она ничего не сказала, только кивнула в сторону женщины в традиционном наряде, странно сгорбившейся у обочины. Женщина стояла спиной к праздничному шествию в напряженной, неестественной позе, словно испытывала сильную боль. Сейдо не нравилось приставать к незнакомцам, но Каска не могла оставить нуждающегося без помощи, а он не хотел ее разочаровать.</p><p>Под ложечкой засосала неясная тревога, но он не дал себе времени раздумывать, тем более приближающаяся процессия должна была вот-вот отделить его от женщины, и шагнул вперед.</p><p>— Вам нехорошо? — Женщина не ответила, и Сейдо подошел ближе, оставив Каску чуть позади. — Может быть, вызвать ско…</p><p>Он не договорил, не успел больше ничего — так быстро она обернулась. В прорезях лисьей маски сверкнули алые зрачки — самая обычная вещь на этом празднике. Но он все смотрел на нее и не мог сдвинуться с места, как будто разум и тело, ставшее вдруг деревянным и ломким, не поспевали за происходящим.</p><p>Тошнота пришла прежде боли: железистый вкус собственной крови во рту вызывал мгновенный рефлекс. Толстое красное щупальце, похожее на лоснящееся змеиное тело, торчало из его живота чуть ниже солнечного сплетения. В голове замутилось. Он хотел оттолкнуть Каску, но не мог обернуться: казалось, тогда все окончательно выйдет из-под контроля, а резкая густая боль станет невыносимой.</p><p>Его накрыло странное, полузабытое ощущение острой жалости к собственному телу. Чувство из прошлой жизни. Ни человек, ни гуль не может спокойно смотреть, как из него вытягивают кишки. Даже если у него есть в этом некоторый опыт.</p><p>«Только Каска не должна, не должна…» — пронеслось в голове беспокойное. Он уже слышал краем уха испуганные крики, прорывавшиеся сквозь праздничную музыку, — суету, предшествующую настоящей панике.</p><p>За спиной женщины в лисьей маске вырастали мясистые отростки, обманчиво гибкие, — он знал, что они способны не только разрезать человека, но и пробить кирпичную стену. Женщина что-то выкрикнула, но стук крови в висках заглушил слова, и Сейдо ничего не разобрал.</p><p>Щупальца кагуне застыли в воздухе, готовые атаковать. Сейдо охнул, когда одно из них шевельнулось в его животе: сейчас она вырвет свое оружие и, пока он будет истекать кровью и залечивать рану, убьет кого-то еще. Здесь полно следователей, но к тем, кто не умеет регенерировать, они не успеют.</p><p>В глазах за прорезями маски мелькнули смятение и страх. Женщина медлила. Липкий холод пополз по позвоночнику Сейдо, он узнал этот ужас, захлестывающую панику и горячечную решимость, отчаянную решимость того, кому нечего терять.</p><p>«Первая кровь ее опьянит. Она боится убивать, но когда я упаду, окажется, что в этом нет ничего страшного. А если начну драться, почувствует себя загнанной в ловушку и… мы все здесь разнесем. На глазах моей дочери».</p><p>— Хватит. — Он глубоко вдохнул и рванул женщину на себя, схватившись за отросток кагуне, вспоровший его живот. Боль пронзила с головы до пят, Сейдо зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Перестань. — Он почти не почувствовал, как обожгло лопатки, как тело отреагировало на опасность стремительно и привычно: темные крылья странных изломанных очертаний — нежеланное наследство от людей, которых он хотел забыть, — закрыли его и женщину в лисьей маске от убегающих горожан и спешащих к ним вооруженных следователей. Она оказалась совсем близко, Сейдо почувствовал исходящий от нее острый запах страха и каких-то наркотических трав. — Все наладится. Тебе помогут. Не надо никого убивать.</p><p>Женщина попыталась вырваться, но он схватил крепко — обнял ее, прижав, к себе. Из такой позиции его было бы несложно убить, если действительно этого хотеть. Ее сердце билось оглушительно громко.</p><p>— Одноглазый, — выплюнула женщина, — никто мне не поможет. Пусти ты… пусти!</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, сам с трудом понимая, что говорит. — Если так нужно, пусть это буду я. Убей меня одного. Только прямо сейчас, пока моя дочка не видит.</p><p>Женщина перестала рваться и оцепенела в его руках. Сейдо чувствовал себя натянутой тетивой, зверем, застывшим перед смертельным прыжком. Его крылья укрывали их коконом, баюкали в блаженной темноте, пока ее прерывистое дыхание обжигало шею.</p><p>— Пожалуйста... — повторил он одними губами, почти беззвучно.</p><p>«Не заставляй меня убивать. Только не при Каске».</p><p>Женщина дернулась и вдруг обмякла у него на груди, а после затряслась, шумно всхлипывая, словно долго держала в себе рыдание. Сейдо только сейчас понял, что все это время почти не дышал.</p><p>Где-то далеко, на краю сознания, он слышал отчаянный голос Каски: «Не стреляйте, это мой папа! Пожалуйста, не стреляйте!»</p><p>***</p><p>Он выплыл из сна, как из-под толщи воды, задыхаясь, с какой-то панической мыслью, которую, пробудившись, тут же позабыл. Было позднее утро, едва отметив это, он вскочил на постели.</p><p>— Экзамен! Чертов будильник, почему никто...</p><p>— Папа, успокойся, папа! — Каска, которую он поначалу не заметил, отложила планшет и деловито прошагала к нему с другого края кровати. — Ты не опоздал, Маруде-сан освободил тебя от экзамена. У тебя выходной.</p><p>Она погладила его по плечу, словно говорила с человеком не в себе.</p><p>— Мама просила за тобой приглядеть, так что я сегодня тоже дома. — В ее голосе послышались интонации Акиры. Похоже, Каска очень гордилась, что ей доверили такое ответственное дело.</p><p>Сейдо опустился обратно на подушку, перед глазами пронеслись события последних дней: неудавшийся праздник, чуть не закончившийся массовым убийством, директор Управления Маруде, который сперва накричал на него (конечно, Сейдо не остался в долгу), а потом похвалил и зачел досрочную сдачу экзамена (ну и перекошенное у него было лицо), допрос, еще допрос и снова… Вчера он полночи играл в какую-то тупую стрелялку, размазывая врагов направо и налево и ничего при этом не чувствуя, просто чтобы отвлечься.</p><p>Каска привалилась к его боку, погладила живот поверх футболки.</p><p>— Больно?</p><p>— Нет. — Сейдо покачал головой. — Все давно зажило.</p><p>— Про тебя говорили в новостях, — сообщила она полушепотом, будто делилась важным секретом.</p><p>— Пусть, — Сейдо вздохнул. Он бы предпочел, чтобы о нем говорили поменьше.</p><p>— Зачем та женщина на тебя напала?</p><p>Голова начала ныть при одной мысли, что опять придется пересказывать эту историю, но отмахнуться от Каски он не мог.</p><p>— Она не хотела нападать. Ей было очень плохо, и она не знала, как еще сказать об этом.</p><p>— Почему ей было плохо? — Он знал, что Каска не остановится, пока не вытянет из него все. В этом она была очень похожа на свою мать.</p><p>— Она… растерялась. Так и не смогла приспособиться к новым порядкам. Ее мужа убили на войне, а сын, который был тогда маленьким мальчиком, немного старше тебя, возненавидел из-за этого весь мир. И решил пойти по стопам своего отца.</p><p>— А это плохо? Я тоже хочу идти по стопам.</p><p>— Зависит от того, какой отец, — усмехнулся Сейдо. Он невольно подумал о своем отце, который похоронил его много лет назад, а после так и не сумел принять живым. Он так и не познакомился со своей внучкой, хотя Сейдо был готов и не присутствовать при этом.</p><p>— Что сделал его отец? Ну тот, по стопам которого… — Каска вырвала его из задумчивости.</p><p>Сейдо не знал, как об этом сказать. Слово «Аогири» ничего бы ей не дало, зато вызвало бы шквал новых вопросов, на которые он не хотел отвечать.</p><p>— Разные нехорошие вещи. Но сын его все равно любил: дети любят родителей, какими бы те ни были. Он рос с мыслью, что с ним и его семьей поступили несправедливо и продолжают так поступать. Знаешь, как хищник, на которого нацепили намордник, потому что он живет в стаде овец.</p><p>— А кто овцы? Я не овца, — возмутилась Каска.</p><p>— Никто не овца — это тот мальчик так решил. Он связался с плохими людьми и в итоге попал в Кокурию — тюрьму для гулей. А его мама осталась одна и очень-очень расстроилась.</p><p>— Она тоже хищница?</p><p>— Нет, она… нет.</p><p>— Но почему она напала на тебя?</p><p>— Потому что когда людям грустно и одиноко, когда им кажется, что весь мир ополчился против них, они способны на страшные вещи. Не потому что они плохие, а просто… — он не договорил, Каска обняла его, прижалась всем своим маленьким теплым телом, должно быть, видя, как он взволнован.</p><p>Некоторое время они лежали молча, а потом Каска приподнялась и посмотрела ему в глаза с тем пугающим воодушевлением, которое появлялось, когда в голову ей приходила очередная гениальная идея. Амон и Акира говорили, что похоже вел себя Мадо-сан, дедушка Каски, когда речь заходила о его главной страсти — мести гулям. Они вспоминали о нем с нежностью, но Сейдо не видел ничего хорошего в сходстве Каски с этим человеком, особенно учитывая, как он кончил.</p><p>Он хотел позвать ее завтракать, перевести разговор на другую тему, но возбужденный огонек в глазах Каски уже загорелся.</p><p>— Папа, — сказала она тоном, который не предвещал ничего хорошего, — почему ты никогда не показывал крылышки?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>